mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Mac (TV series episode)
Big Mac was the 21st episode of Season 3 of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, also the 69th overall series episode. Written by Laurence Marks and directed by Don Weis, it first aired on February 25, 1975. Synopsis General of the Army Douglas MacArthur has scheduled an inspection of the 4077th because of its outstanding performance, and the camp is busy trying to prepare for its illustrious visitor. Klinger dresses as the Statue of Liberty as the General's jeep drives through the camp. MacArthur is so impressed, he salutes! Full episode summary Big news: General Douglas MacArthur is going to visit the 4077th because the unit has the most impressive medical record in Korea. Henry is bursting at the seams, confiding in Radar, “This is the biggest thing that’s ever happened to me” and dreams of the headlines in the Bloomington paper. Colonel Whiteman, from MacArthur's staff, arrives to brief the medical staff about the General's impending visit. He had encountered Klinger at the first sentry post and pointedly tells Henry not to have him stationed when MacArthur arrives. Whiteman has a strict minute-by-minute itinerary and feels an operation for MacArthur to view is a good way to wrap up the visit. Frank volunteers for the operation, so Hawkeye suggests a hysterectomy be performed on the Major. Preparations are made for the General's arrival: Spalding is writing a song to commemorate the occasion, Radar is decorating the VIP with 5-star touches, and Frank...is burning books. Hawkeye stops “Dr. Hitler” and informs him MacArthur is going to see the camp for what it really is and saves the books from a fiery demise. Henry arranges for Klinger to take three days of R&R in Tokyo during MacArthur's visit, but Klinger demurs, hoping to get an immediate discharge from the General. Henry threatens tent arrest and tying Klinger to his tent pole if he stays in camp. Frank and Margaret inspect the VIP tent, which has been converted into a 5-star shrine, complete with flags, bunting, and an enormous blow-up photo of the General. They're so caught up in the glamor and power of the furnishings, they make love on MacArthur's bed, Margaret even calling out the name “Doug.” A dress rehearsal is staged with Radar standing in as a pint-size MacArthur. True to form, Klinger interrupts the rehearsal with his crazy schtick, claiming he needs to rehearse too! As Klinger is dragged off, an announcement is made MacArthur has passed the first checkpoint and will arrive in seconds. A sloppy formation is hastily assembled (including Radar still dressed like MacArthur) and the General and his detail drive through the compound. And they keep driving. Big Mac never stops to greet the 4077th, but takes time to give a smart salute to Klinger dressed as the Statue of Liberty on the road leaving camp. Guest/Recurring cast *Graham Jarvis as Colonel Whiteman *Jamie Farr as Klinger *Loudon Wainwright III as Captain Calvin Spalding Fact MacArthur did indeed visit Korea; however he did not wear his sun bleached Kahkis from World War II but wore a cold weather clothing. One Big mistake is Houlihan claiming that her father and MacArthur fought the Huks in post World War II Philippines; in fact from 1945 to 1950, MacArthur was the American Proconsal in Japan Category:Season 3 episodes